


Such a perfect day

by shelone



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 18:18:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5794912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelone/pseuds/shelone





	Such a perfect day

Пешеход выходит из пункта А. Он идет с заданной скоростью в определенном направлении. Он пересекается в нужных точках с другими пешеходами, велосипедистами и автомобилями. Он отстает или опережает, сближается или удаляется. Одно неизменно - через некий отрезок времени он оказывается в пункте В.  
Кайл вышел из своего пункта А. Он двигался, он пересекался, он удалялся, он делал все, как было дано в условии - но вдруг в положенное время оказалось, что по каким-то непонятным причинам вместо пункта В он снова находится в А...  
Он проскакивает какую-то развилку и сворачивает с пути в В на окружную дорогу...

8.00  
В писке будильника нет никакой нужды: Кайл уже час лежит с открытыми глазами.  
Неделя - решению отказаться от снотворных. Месяц – от антидепрессантов.  
Его новая игра – «все просто отлично, а будет еще лучше". Она веселая.  
Четыре часа сна? Хороший результат. Спать больше восьми вредно.  
Головная боль? Замечательно. Значит, вчера вечером было неплохо.  
Он этого не помнит? Что ж. Тем меньше сравнение.  
Кофе закончился, и холодильник не радует изобилием. Отлично! Его как раз очень кстати тошнит.

Хочется курить, но ничего нет: курить он тоже бросил. Это не забота о здоровье и не новый имидж. Просто так еще хуже - и это лучше. Когда плохо от того, что болит голова, или от того, что мутит после вчерашнего, или от того, что хочется курить – это почти хорошо. Когда ничего не беспокоит, прелесть жизни предстает в полной красе.

За окном серая мозглятина – еще один бонус. Это гармонично. Когда сияет солнце, поют птички и вся природа трам-пам-пам, Кайлу совсем херово. А так даже ничего. Так жить можно.  
По крайней мере, еще один день.

8.44  
Самое мерзкое в процессе бритья – то, что надо смотреть на себя в зеркало.  
А в жизни и так мало приятного.  
Кайл похож на вышибалу в баре. В нем нет ни грамма изящества или грации, разве только характерная боксерская пластика. Он большой. Его всегда «слишком много». Он заполняет собой любое помещение, в котором появляется. Он никогда не вливается в пространство, никогда не находится с ним в гармонии, никогда и нигде не органичен. Он представляет собой один сплошной контраст с тем, что его окружает, как будто находится с миром в антагонизме. От этого Кайла коробит. Он считает это чем-то вроде «креста», который должен нести.

***  
Он действительно занимался боксом. Еще в колледже, когда встречался с Тиффани Боулз из баскетбольной группы поддержки.  
На самом деле, Кайл не был уверен, что встречается с ней. Он назвал бы это другим словом, но Тиффани предпочитала называть это так. Видимо, потому что из всех совместных процессов ей больше всего нравилось появляться с ним в общественных местах. Она им гордилась. Она выставляла его напоказ. Иногда ему казалось, что она ощущает себя той блондинкой - из фильма про Кинг-Конга.  
Однажды он был приглашен к Боулзам на обед после неудачного спарринга. Доставили комод с распродажи, и миссис Боулз давала указания грузчикам. Кайл мог бы сказать всё, что думает по поводу этого комода, но сказал только:  
\- Может, вам не стоит ставить его в гостиной? Он не очень подходит сюда по стилю.  
Все, включая грузчиков, посмотрели на него.  
У миссис Боулз задрожали уголки губ, а Тиффани откровенно прыснула. Даже парни из доставки переглянулись. Тогда он впервые посмотрел на себя чужими глазами: что может понимать в интерьере Кинг-Конг с разбитой губой, синеющей скулой и сломанным носом?  
Он решил, что это его последняя встреча с Тиффани Боулз. И последняя тренировка по боксу.

9.00  
Кто может звонить на домашний телефон в 9.00?  
«Привет, это Кайл и Мэрион. К сожалению, нас нет дома, но вы можете оставить нам сообщение после гудка…»  
\- Кайл? Это Соммерс. Если ты еще дома – возьми трубку…

***  
\- Как, ты сказал, тебя зовут? Кайл? Кайл, ты зануда.  
Она сказала это в их первую встречу.  
\- Знаешь, кто такой зануда? Человек, с которым проще переспать, чем объяснить, что ты этого делать не хочешь.  
Тогда Мэрион именно это сказала.  
Но она так смеялась.  
Смех у нее был грудной, грубоватый и почти неприличный. Она хохотала, нагибаясь к коленям, давилась им и задыхалась. Он смотрел на ее красные губы и ровный ряд зубов со следами дешевой помады по краю.  
А потом запустил пальцы в волосы на её затылке, притянул к себе и поцеловал. Потому что ему показалось: еще немного, и её смех перерастет в истерику - и тогда у него совсем, совсем не будет шанса.  
Она умудрялась смеяться еще какое-то время в перерывах между поцелуями, а он думал о том, что все вокруг смотрят на Мэрион - и видят дешевку, только потому что за нее просят полтора доллара на блошином рынке. И только он один знает, что именно на блошином рынке можно получить за бесценок настоящее сокровище.

Они были счастливы.  
Или нет - это он был счастлив.  
Когда она к нему переехала. Почти сразу. Когда они вместе ездили в маркет за продуктами, и холодильник в их доме всегда был полным. Когда она повесила новые занавески – и ему понравилось, потому что впервые это было не его, а чье-то. Когда она сделала запись на автоответчике. Сама, своим голосом. И он сходил с ума от того, что ему хочется ехать домой. Какой музыкой для него звучало это "домой" из её уст.  
Кайл до кретинизма верил, что это оно. То самое - как в детских книжках – «долго и счастливо» и « в один день».  
Наверно, ей тоже хотелось в это верить.  
Наверно, она даже в это верила.  
Какое-то время.

«Знаешь, кто такой зануда?»  
Знал ли он, кто это?  
Ну ему ли не знать.  
Зануда - это тот, кто задает идиотские вопросы. А потом верит идиотским ответам.  
Тот, кто уговаривает себя не видеть того, что видит. Не слышать того, что слышит. А потом не чувствовать того, что чувствует.  
Они еще жили вместе, когда она стала уходить в ванну, пряча телефон в кармане халата, и включать там воду. И Кайл не знал, что его больше бесило: то, как она смеялась, или то, как она включала эту долбаную воду, будто шум её мог перекрыть хохот.  
Зануда - это тот, кто думает, что можно уговорить остаться. Тот, кто опускается до просьб, когда уже собраны вещи.  
Конечно, вот так: выложил свои веские аргументы, привел железные доводы, объяснил все логически - и, разумеется, она тут же скажет: "Ой, и действительно, что такое на меня нашло?"  
Зануда - это тот, кто не видит, как жалок. Под этим взглядом со смесью вины и сочувствия: убийственный коктейль.  
\- Не надо, Кайл. Пожалуйста. Ну зачем ты?..  
Зануда - тот, кто верит в возвращение. Тот, кто мечтает о нем, наплевав на всё унижение.

Через четыре недели Мэрион снова была на его кухне. И рыдала.  
Она ревела так же, как смеялась: как ребенок, в голос, захлебываясь и судорожно всхлипывая. Ее выцветший от дешёвой помады рот распух, и губы дрожали, а кожу под глазами разъело от соли и потекшей туши до воспаленной красноты. И у Кайла внутри все обрывалось.  
Он смотрел на неё и не понимал: как? Как они все бросают ее, когда она может так смеяться и так плакать?  
И он снова целовал ее. Не потому что хотел. Просто потому что не знал, как еще прекратить истерику. У нее были соленые губы. И теперь это она цеплялась за его волосы, умудряясь всхлипывать в перерывах между поцелуями.  
Он гладил её спину, спотыкаясь пальцами о застёжку бюстгальтера. Ему казалось: ничего. Вот теперь всё будет правильно. Он всё исправит.

А наутро.  
Наутро Мэрион опять плакала. Она плакала и говорила.  
Она говорила. Говорила. И говорила.  
И это был приговор.  
\- Господи, ты такой хороший, Кайл. Такой хороший. Я ведь ни на грамм тебя не стою.  
Это был приговор.  
\- У нас ведь могло бы что-то получиться. Могло бы. Я хотела. Ты не представляешь, как сильно я этого хотела. Я так старалась, Кайл. Пожалуйста, прости.  
\- Если б ты только не смотрел на меня, как на... как на гребаную королеву. Если б я только не дрожала каждые пять минут, если бы не боялась панически: вот сейчас, сейчас я что-нибудь ляпну - и ты наконец увидишь. Кто я на самом деле. Вот сейчас я сделаю что-то не так - и ты вдруг все поймешь. Поймешь, наконец, что ты... ты переплачиваешь. Господи, как же много ты переплачиваешь.  
\- Они все... Знаешь, они все… Даже если кто-то из них меня обматерит, даже ударит, я не чувствую себя так, как с тобой, когда ты вот так молчишь. Не молчи, Кайл. Прошу тебя.  
\- Эти пять месяцев. Наши пять с половиной месяцев - почти полгода - это, наверно, самое светлое, что было в моей жизни, но знаешь... иногда я думаю: лучше бы мне было никогда тебя не встречать.  
Это был приговор.

Зануда - это тот, кто потом дает деньги на такси, «на билет в Огайо» и «на первое время», зарекаясь не появляться в лкрестных барах хотя бы ближайшие пару месяцев.  
«Ты зануда, Кайл».  
Зануда и неудачник.

 

9.01  
\- Ну? И почему ты еще дома? У тебя встреча с заказчиком.  
Соммерс – неплохой босс. Из тех, что на многое закрывают глаза. Зато оставшееся немногое лучше выполнять.  
\- А он что, уже в конторе?  
\- Если б он был уже в конторе, я бы разговаривал с тобой по-другому. Он будет в «Ритц-Карлтон», Баттери-парк, в три. Подробности как приедешь.  
\- Понял.  
\- И включи мобильник.

 

15.38  
Долгое время Кайл был уверен: лучший секс - случайный секс. Когда нет прошлого - и нет будущего. Только несколько минут на двоих.  
Нет долга, нет обязательств, нет обещаний. Только тяга.  
Никто никому ничего не должен, и можно делать все, что хочешь, повинуясь лишь собственному желанию.  
Случайный секс позволяет не церемониться, не испытывать неловкости, не запариваться по поводу чужого удовольствия – это не твоя забота. Тот, кто после пары стаканов виски\кружек пива\бокалов коктейлей отправляется с тобой в койку\в туалет\в ближайший безлюдный переулок, знает, на что идет. И у него не надо спрашивать «можно?»

И Кайл привычно успокаивается. Кайл уже привычно презирает того, кто ему отдается. Кайл уже привычно презирает себя. Кайл подходит ближе и тянет чужую рубашку, снимая ее через верх.  
Но когда Питер послушно поднимает руки и кисти его чуть застревают в манжетах. Когда он закидывает голову. Когда он смотрит на Кайла и в его глазах это: да, можно…  
Это внезапно, как апперкот, и выбивает Кайла в нокаут.  
У него внутри все обрывается и его накрывает волной сумасшедшей и острой не то жалости, не то нежности, не то страсти.

Он рывком поднимает его за талию, спиной к стене, и сажает на полку, с которой они рискуют скинуть плазму, но Кайл этого не замечает.  
Питер обхватывает его за шею и прерывисто выдыхает. Кайл может сдавить его в руках, не сдерживаясь - до боли, как хочется, но он знает, что нельзя, и только ближе придвигает его к себе.  
И он - нет, не целует - просто вжимается лицом в плечо - там, где впадина ключицы, - и проводит вдоль шеи до ямочки за ухом, чтобы вдохнуть запах его кожи. Он почти неуловимый, но Кайл чувствует. Это запах моря - не парфюма - настоящего моря: влаги, соли и йода – далекий и манящий, заставляющий сделать полный вдох.  
Питер дрожит, и подается вперед, и холодной рукой гладит его спину сквозь вырез футболки, у него закрыты глаза, и он говорит тихо, почти не слышно, только одними губами:  
\- Кайл.  
И это заставляет Кайла отшатнуться.  
\- Что?  
Питер поднимает ресницы, и в его глазах - весь этот день: затянутое отяжелевшими тучами небо, моросящий дождь, влажный тягучий туман и стальная Атлантика за окнами. И он смотрит на Кайла, а потом мотает головой и виновато улыбается:  
\- Нет, ничего.  
И Кайл не может, он… просто не может, теперь уже он закрывает глаза, плотно сжимая веки, и притягивает Питера еще сильнее, еще ближе. Вслепую находит его рот своим. У их поцелуя соленый вкус морской воды. Ему кажется это вкусом чужих губ, пока он не понимает, что это вкус крови. Он вспоминает: точно, кровь. Кровь по соляному составу как морская вода.  
Он сдергивает Питера с полки, продолжая держать за пояс, и тот повисает на нем, обхватывая руками за шею и сжимая ноги на талии. До спальни несколько шагов. Питер не тяжелый - для Кайла это не вес, но нести его так неудобно – и он перехватывает его одной рукой под бедра.

…На кремовом шелковом покрывале Питер выглядит фарфоровой куклой. Все черты будто прорисованы тонкой кистью на бледном лице. А пропорции тела кажутся совершенными. В нем как будто нет изъянов.  
Так не бывает?  
Конечно, не бывает. Когда Кайл стаскивает с него джинсы вместе с бельем, он видит шрам от аппендицита и темную точку родинки сверху. И этот неровный шрам на гладкой коже и почти черная на светлом фоне родинка заставляют его сердце биться в каком-то совсем диком ритме, прокачивая кровь так, что она шумит в ушах.  
Он не может больше терпеть до одури - и до одури не может решиться. Даже на подготовку. От мысли причинить Питеру боль.  
И когда Питер говорит:  
\- Не бойся.  
Для Кайла все становится окончательно ирреальным.  
\- Ты перепутал. Это были мои слова в сценарии.

…И потом, когда Кайл входит уже полноценно, до упора, Питер не издает ни звука и пытается улыбнуться. Он улыбается – но Кайл видит, как у него белеют глаза. Он боксер, он видел: как от боли сужаются зрачки, и глаза светлеют. Но поздно, он не может остановиться.  
Сейчас… сейчас… потерпи, детка…  
Ноги Питера закинуты на плечи, и Кайл раз за разом словно сжимает пружину, особенно когда наклоняется поцеловать его. И когда через какое-то время у того появляется румянец, и он начинает хрипловато постанывать и кусать губы, Кайл сначала не верит – вопреки очевидному, но когда убеждается, сознание уходит, чтобы дать телу получить свое по максимуму.  
Его накрывает так, как накрывает берег цунами с его первой, второй и последующими волнами, и удовольствие отдается в каждой принадлежащей ему клетке.  
Кайл выходит резким рывком сразу, как только может, что заставляет Питера вздрогнуть и разочарованно дернуться.  
Ничего, детка… Сейчас…  
Кайл сдвигается вниз и ложится так, что его тело оказывается между чуть согнутыми в коленях ногами Питера. Тот понимает и протестующее приподнимается на локтях, мотает головой:  
\- Нет, Кайл… Не надо.  
Кайл не реагирует. Он касается губами – нет, сначала только родинки – в этом он себе не может отказать. Затем проводит языком по неровной линии хирургического шрама – и Питер сдается, откидываясь назад. И может, это полная херня – Кайл никогда этого не делал – но он целует его туда – в то место, где находится уздечка, потому что ему этого так хочется. Ему нравится ощущать губами чужое тепло. И ему нравится, как Питер сжимает руками простыни и судорожно вдыхает. Кайл проходит губами от основания наверх. А потом начинает делать приблизительно то, что делают обычно.  
Ему нравится слышать стоны, а потом бессвязные просьбы, а потом всхлипы.  
И ему нравится вкус спермы. Это бред, но – да, ему нравится. Она в горчинку солоноватая. Как морская вода.  
Когда Питер перестает дрожать, Кайл ложится рядом и накрывает их обоих одеялом.

10.45  
У Соммерса два выражения лица. Одно из них называется «оно не предвещало ничего хорошего». Это когда он в духе.  
Второе уже ничего не «предвещает». Оно появляется, когда «предвещать» что-то собеседнику уже не имеет смысла.  
Интересно, которое из двух достается его жене в постели?  
Сейчас первый случай.  
\- Заказчик - Питер Хейз. Загородный дом. Калифорния. Ему нужен проект. И он готов с нами работать.  
Сегодня у Кайла новая игра - "лучше уже некуда".  
\- Он уже один раз отказался от наших услуг. Не думаю, что нам стоит...  
\- Как раз твоя задача – чтобы второй раз этого не произошло. Это не рядовой заказчик, этот парень «мелькает». И он нам нужен.  
\- Он не Брэд Питт.  
\- Ну так и ты не Фрэнк Ллойд Райт.  
\- Я? Разве вы не поедете со мной?  
\- А с каких пор в этих делах тебе нужна помощь?  
Если б это был не Соммерс, а кто-то другой, Кайл бы поклялся, что вопрос прозвучал… двусмысленно.  
Но лицо босса продолжало «не предвещать», так что скорее всего, ему просто показалось.  
С какой бы стати?

***  
Прошлый раз Питером Хейзом никто особенно не дорожил.  
Он еще нигде не «мелькал» и был всего лишь заметно провинциальным парнем со спутанными светлыми волосами, манерой запихивать руки в карманы джинсов, поднимать плечи от неловкости и неожиданно низким хрипловатым голосом. Несмотря на какую-то несуразность, «необработанность», у него была неплохая для актера внешность. В его красоте была та неуловимая доля неправильности, которая, не выбивая из рамок стандарта, делает лицо запоминающимся, и легкая небрежность, избавляющая от слащавой приторности.  
Тогда он пришел на встречу вместе со своим... Он назвал его своим агентом.  
"Агент" явно с Питером спал, явно этим уже тяготился и явно оплачивал часть расходов на дом в качестве отступного.

Потом они с Кайлом вместе ездили в Грейт-Нек смотреть участок.  
На обратном пути было уже темно. Они почти всю дорогу молчали.  
\- Вообще-то у меня есть квартира. Но это... как-то не то.  
Почти любую фразу Питер умудрялся произносить с полувопросительной интонацией…  
\- А еще дом в Атланте. Там родители.  
Он пожимал плечами не к месту и то ли ловил взгляд Кайла, то ли пытался его избежать.  
\- Можно было бы купить и чужой дом, но мне захотелось, чтобы...  
\- Знаешь... - сказал Кайл, и Питер осекся. - Мы ведь не обязаны разговаривать, даже если собираемся провести остаток вечера в одной постели.  
Это был обычный протокол о намерениях. Стандартные отношения взрослых людей без лишних сантиментов. С некоторых пор Кайл предпочитал именно такие.  
Только такие.  
Но когда Питер повернулся к нему и спросил:  
\- Тебе не интересно со мной?  
В этом было что-то такое...  
В сущности, он до сих пор не может объяснить, что такого в этом было.

Их тот поцелуй...  
Он немножко нелепый, потому что они какое-то время связаны только им. Питер держит руки в карманах, и лишь когда Кайл перехватывает его за талию, притягивая ближе, кладет их сверху ему на плечи, едва касаясь, как будто боится к нему притронуться.  
Так танцуют в латиноамериканской глуши. Там в танце можно как угодно близко соприкасаться телами, можно ощущать своей кожей чужую, можно ловить горячее дыхание и двигаться в ритм, можно изгибаться и сплавляться в единое целое. Но пока ты не трогаешь партнера ладонями – ты ему не принадлежишь. И это все ровным счетом ничего не значит.  
В этом поцелуе – карт-бланш.  
На все. Кроме обладания.  
Золото.  
Превращающееся с первыми петухами в глиняные черепки.  
В этом поцелуе для Кайла окончательное решение.  
Нет.  
Нет: потому что зачем ему все – без обладания.  
Нет: потому что он все это уже проходил. И будет с него этих радостей. И у него больше нет сил на второй заход.  
Нет: потому что он хочет, наконец, в свой пункт В. И не собирается застревать в гребаном пункте А ни на день.  
Нет: потому что пока он не проскочил поворот – у него еще есть шанс.  
Поэтому Кайл тогда прервал поцелуй и…

Слово «ушел» сюда бы очень подошло.  
Если бы Кайл тогда не остался.

15.03  
С тех пор Питер сменил агента, переехал в Калифорнию и снялся в нескольких второсортных фильмах. Последний из них – пошловатая подростковая комедия – имел вполне себе средненькую кассу.  
\- Привет.  
Питер Хейз строит свой дом в Калифорнии и останавливается в «Ритце».  
\- Привет, Кайл. Я не настаивал, чтобы это был ты.  
У Питера легкий загар, его кожа больше не кажется такой бледной. И его руки спокойно лежат на столе, а не прячут свою дрожь в карманах.  
\- Я тоже не настаивал, чтобы это был я.  
\- Будешь что-нибудь заказывать?  
Питер больше не отводит глаза. Улыбается прямо.  
\- Двойной виски на деловой встрече в три часа дня будет уместен?  
Питер не передергивает плечами. На его запястье дорогие часы.  
\- Пять минут четвертого. И я бы тоже выпил.

Они едут на лифте молча, и у Кайла до тошноты противное ощущение.  
Как будто он не понимается, а проваливается. В яму с сыпучей землей.  
Ему надо уцепиться за что-нибудь - хотя бы одними пальцами, нащупать под ногами хоть какой-нибудь уступ, малейшую опору. Схватиться. Выбраться. Вздохнуть.  
Что-нибудь.  
Что-нибудь доказывающее. Свидетельствующее. Неопровержимое.  
Жест. Взгляд. Слово.  
Да, слово. Слова будет достаточно.  
Скажи что-нибудь. Скажи, что это ты. Скажи, что это на самом деле ты.  
Иначе это будет просто случайный секс с похожим парнем.  
С некоторых пор Кайл ненавидит случайный секс с похожими на Питера парнями…

16.25  
Кайл лежит и смотрит на Питера. Он вдруг понял, что раньше только видел его - но никогда не смотрел. А сейчас тот до странности близко - так что перехватывает дыхание, и можно заметить каждый штрих.  
Отдельные спутанные пряди светлых волос.  
Припухшие губы.  
Нос с ассиметричной горбинкой.  
Высокие скулы и шире обычного расставленные глаза.  
Те легкие отклонения от идеала, которые делают холодную красоту горячей притягательностью. Ему дико хочется дотронуться, коснуться его - так, как касаются чужого лица слепые - почувствовать под ладонью рельеф, провести кончиками пальцев по его коже, перевести каждую деталь в ощущение. Чтобы оно осталось в его руках. Чтобы воспоминание о нем было физическим.  
Но он себя удерживает.  
\- О чем ты думаешь?  
Питер спрашивает, не поворачивая головы.  
\- О том, что ты хорошо смотришься на журнальных фотках.  
Нет, то, что где-то в этом мире существуют люди, которые спят с Питером Хейзом, Кайл прекрасно представляет. Они скидывают на пол - ну или там аккуратненько развешивают - пиджаки за несколько тысяч, они пахнут дорогим парфюмом, у них счет в банке с некоторым количеством нулей, и они чувствуют себя абсолютно органично на шелковых простынях «Ритца» в номере с видом на залив после секса с Питером. Для них это нормально. В порядке вещей. Они принимают это как должное.  
Это их место сейчас занимает он.  
\- Кайл.  
Питер так и не поворачивается.  
\- Что?  
\- Что ты вообще обо мне знаешь?  
\- Что твой последний фильм – полное дерьмо?  
Питер усмехается тихо.  
\- Но ты его посмотрел.

***  
Да, он тогда остался.  
Это малодушие? Хорошо, пусть это малодушие.  
Только что такое обладание? Зачем оно?  
В чем его ценность?  
И смысл?  
И кто-нибудь видел хоть одного человека, которого бы оно сделало счастливым?  
Что оно может дать, кроме постоянного страха утраты, когда ты им дорожишь, или постоянного чувства вины, когда ты им тяготишься?

И если есть на земле пункт А, то для чего-то же он существует?  
И кому-то, в конце концов, надо в нем жить.  
И почему не Кайлу?  
Да временами этот А не так уж и плох. В нем есть другие пешеходы и велосипедисты. Автомобили.  
Проездом.  
Проездом в Калифорнию? Ну что ж, значит, в Калифорнию.  
Кому-то же надо жить и в Калифорнии – это справедливо.  
Так почему ж не Питеру?

17.05  
Он уже одет, когда Питер выходит из душа.  
У него мокрые волосы. Они кажутся темнее и еще больше запутались. Видимо, от интенсивной обработки полотенцем.  
\- Ты ничего не хочешь? Мы могли бы заказать что-нибудь в номер.  
Кайл молчит с полминуты, решаясь.  
\- Я уже заказал... Такси.  
Пара капель стекает по шее. Руки машинально тянутся к карманам.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Я не сажусь за руль после выпитого виски.  
\- Я не об этом.  
\- У меня дела. У тебя самолет.  
\- Самолет в полвосьмого и...  
Его голос действительно странно низкий и хриплый. Иногда он говорит, как больной ангиной.  
\- ...и я мог бы сдать билет.  
Наверно, это плохо для актера. Наверно, ему там приходится ходить на какие-нибудь курсы сценической речи.  
\- Зачем? Чтобы повторить? Ну, если ты так хочешь – до полвосьмого у нас ещё масса возможностей.  
Кстати если Кайл смотрит - он выдерживает любой взгляд. Даже такой, как сейчас у Питера.  
Кайл думает: это забавно – жить в Калифорнии с глазами цвета нью-йоркской сырости.  
\- Счастливо оставаться.  
Вот и умничка.  
\- Я не стану отказываться от проекта, как в тот раз. Так что на этот счет можешь быть спокоен. Чертежи и документы просто перешлешь. Согласовывать со мной проект не надо – я… доверяю твоему вкусу.  
\- Да, что-что, а вкус у меня хороший.

23.00  
Бурые точки крови от утреннего пореза на раковине и брошенный там же станок.  
Грязный фильтр в кофеварке.  
Неубранная постель.  
С некоторых пор Кайл оставляет это специально.  
 _...Среднегодовая температура в Калифорнии – 60 градусов по Фаренгейту. Это 15 градусов по Цельсию._  
Потому что хуже - когда ты возвращаешься домой, а там... порядок.  
Никто не оставил крошек в постели, открытой зубной пасты на полочке, грязной посуды в раковине, разбросанной одежды на диване.  
В твоем доме некому этого сделать.  
Беспорядок - это свидетельство жизни.  
А еще – занятие на вечер.  
Кайл выносит мусор. Моет колбу от кофеварки. Вытирает раковину.  
 _...В Калифорнии около 320 солнечных дней в году._  
А за окном темно, и дневная морось превращается в полноценный дождь. Капли стучат по стеклу. Это успокаивает. Кайл выключает свет и сидит в темноте со стаканом виски.  
...А еще в Калифорнии - человек, который снимается в дерьмовых фильмах, не любит расчесываться, имеет дурацкую привычку держать руки в карманах и почему-то пахнет йодом.  
И у него маленькая черная родинка прямо над шрамом от аппендицита.  
Сколько там? 23.58?

23.58  
Да, уже в Калифорнии.  
Кофе Кайл так и не купил, в холодильнике ничего нет, головная боль не проходит от виски, до тошноты хочется курить, а еще надо как-то заснуть...  
Все просто отлично. Еще один день прошел.  
В мозгах навязчиво крутится:  
Oh its such a perfect day  
Im glad I spent it with you  
Кайл ненавидит эту песню.  
Но не может выкинуть ее из головы.  
Он поставил будильник. Он лег в постель. Он впервые за всю эту неделю заснул раньше трех утра.

02.04  
Oh its such a perfect day  
Im glad I spent it with you  
Это его телефон.  
Его грёбаный мобильник.  
И где он орет? Где, черт возьми, Кайл его кинул?  
Он сметает листы со стола на пол. Он спотыкается о шнур торшера и роняет его на пол. Он пытается восстановить дыхание, прежде чем нажимает на кнопку.

\- Да.  
\- Знаешь, что говорил в таких случаях Станиславский?  
\- В случаях, когда его будили посреди ночи? Приблизительно.  
\- Ты включил мобильник.  
\- Мне плевать, что говорил Станиславский - ты же поверил.  
\- Я тоже не поверил. Но ты ведь страдал, правда?  
Кайл садится - на брошенный посреди дивана ноут.  
\- Ты сдал билет?  
\- Я в Лос-Анджелесе.  
\- Питер, ты что - в кино не снимаешься? По сценарию ты должен был сдать билет.  
\- По сценарию ты должен был приехать в аэропорт и меня остановить. Кстати, я снимаюсь только в дерьмовых фильмах.  
\- Но ты ведь меня там ждал, правда?  
\- Я мог бы сказать: «но ты ведь до последнего думал туда приехать, правда?» – но мне надоела эта игра.  
\- Хорошо, мы можем считать, что я не нашелся с ответом, и ты выиграл.  
\- Кайл...  
... _Расстояние от Нью-Йорка до Лос-Анджелеса 4900 км._  
\- Что?  
Это как в школе - из пункта А в пункт В.  
\- Нет, ничего.  
К счастью, в этой задаче Кайл не пешеход.


End file.
